Heartache
by LindsayCthat
Summary: a confused Lucy and Desmond.


Ok, So I realized there is still a small and sad amount of Lucy and Desmond fics out there. So once again I decided to throw mine out there. I wanna say this was sorta rushed but it's decent. lol. I dunno, tell me what you thin of it. :)

I was debating whether or not to add a sex scene and make this M, but I thought it would be better for you guys to use your imagination for that part. ;) So with that being said, it's rated T. The only thing you have to worry about is strong language, and if that bothers you then hit the back button. :)

* * *

"Lucy, what's going on?" Desmond tried to look at her , but she kept her head bowed towards the keyboard. "Look at me Lucy." She slowly lifted her head up realizing Desmond wasn't going to leave her alone until this was resolved.

"What Desmond? Can't you see i'm busy?" She shot him a glare, and it was a blow to his heart. It was like her attitude became into Shaun's.

He put both of his hands on the desk and lowered his head down to hers.

"We have to talk about what happened." The words softly came out of his mouth. Making Lucy shiver. She knew what he was talking about. And right now she didn't want to talk about it. She had a lot on her mind. Vidic, Abstergo, the templars, subject sixteen, trying to save the damn world on time. She just couldn't argue with him about what had happen. She knew that it was a one time thing. They were both needing each others comfort at the moment, nothing more.

"Now? Desmond, I don't feel like dissusing what had happened a week ago in front of everyone else!" She said in a harsh whisper. She momentarily looked at Shaun and Rebecca who were in a deep conversation.

"Fine. Lets go to your room then." For not even a second did Desmond break the eye contact. Showing that he really wanted to get his say in this whole mess they were in. She stared at him for a moment before finally giving in. "Alright, lets make this quick." She got up and quickly walked past him. Desmond followed her. As soon as they arrived at her room, Desmond locked the door and walked up to her. They were standing in the middle of the room.

"Alright, what the hell is going on Lucy?" This time it didn't come out as nicely as the first time he said it.

"Nothing." That very simple word turned Desmond into rage.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Ever since sine we slept together you've been avoiding me like i'm the plague or something." He placed both hands on his hips.

"Lucy got very defensive,"No I have not. I've still been talking to you. Do you not realize that we have a world to save Desmond?" Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Uh, you don't say Lucy. That doesn't mean we can't take five minutes and talk about what's going on. You won't even look me in the eye whenever we do 'talk'."

It was true. She has been trying to avoid him when he would take breaks from the animus. It's not that having sex with him made her not like him. It made her deeply in love with him, and it scared her shitless. In her teenage days her dad was a cheater. Also breaking her mom's heart, and she would always be swearing that she would divorce him. But she never would do it. He would always come around saying how sorry he was and that she was the only woman he truly did ever love, and she would believe it. Lucy desperately day after day tried to convince her mom to just leave him, but it would always be the same ol reply. 'I love him though.' She had always told her that love was crazy and that it brings out feelings that you never knew exsisted.

From there on out, Lucy promised herself to never become like her mother. She never wanted to have to go through that. She never wanted to have to deal with a relationship period. So she just rarely dated. She was always too involved with her work anyways to date. So it made it easier on her. That was until Desmond had to come and ruin that.

Finally, Lucy found the right words to say to Desmond, "Desmond, look, it was a one time thing. We were both a little tipsy and we just needed the brief comfort." She gave him a slight small frown.

She could see the discomfort in his face. The hurt that spread across it, and it killed her to see him like this.

"So, what you're saying is that it was just some tipsy one night stand? That I was just some fuck buddy for you," he turned around and started to slowly pace back and forth, "Unbelieveble." He muttered.

The word 'fuck' had made her feel like dirt. That wasn't the case at all. To her, he wasn't some 'fuck buddy' as he had put it. He was more than that, but she didn't want to take the risk.

"Desmond that is not the case here."

He stopped pacing and looked at her, "Than what is it? Hmm? Because what i'm getting at is that it was nothing more than just a one night stand." He stared at her waiting for an answer. Her mouth was slightly open and she looked at him trying to form the words. She wanted so badly to just tell him she loved him, but it was like pulling teeth.

"Ya know what I thought it was?" He started to slowly walk back to her. He didn't give her a chance to respond to that. He took her staring at him as a what.

"Love." He was about a foot away from her, and he stared deeply into her eyes. Her heart started to pound. She knew it was love too. Oh how badly did she wanted to agree with him, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. So her stupid self wanted to cover this up and 'pretend' that this was just a silly one night thing. He continued to speak.

"Truth is, I'm in love with you Lucy. I don't know how or why, but all I know is that this feeling won't go away. Yeah, we may have had a drink or two before it happened, but I knew what was going on. I knew what I was feeling. To me, this wasn't a one night stand or a quick fuck. Maybe to you it was, but for me it wasn't." Lucy could start to feel the tears well up in her eyes. The butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

I'm not a guy who normally spills out all my emotions Lucy, but there is something about you. Maybe it's a little early to be saying I love you, but it feels right to say it. I've always had a crush on you, maybe even more. Making love to you only intensified the feelings I have for you."

By this point, Lucy felt the warm tears roll down her cheeks. She was really lost for words now.

"Desmond, I - I - I don't know what to say," She quickly inhaled and wiped some of the tears that have fallen. Desmond began to speak again,

"If you don't love me, fine. But I just want to let you know that to me, it wasn't just some quick fuck." She looked at him a for a moment. He was looking down at the floor. Just say it, Lucy thought. She now knew that he loved her and she loved him. She just needed to tell him.

She exhaled, "Desmond, I love you too." She managed to get it out. His head rose up and and he looked at her.

"You do?" Lucy nodded and went over to sit on the bed. Desmond followed her exsample and sat down with her.

"I was afraid." Desmond looked at her and was about ready to say something untill Lucy cut him off. "Just let me say what I have to say." It wasn't meant to be mean and Desmond knew that, so he let her say what she had to say.

"I've always guarded myself when it came down to men. If I knew something serious was starting to develop with a guy I would admittedly break it off. And I feel just as the same as you do about this whole thing. I felt it too. I felt connected with you that night. You made me forget what was going on in the world. I just I never knew you felt the same about me. So to save myself from the humiliation and heartache i just told myself that it was nothing but a one night stand. Even though it killed me inside to say it I did anyways." She was crying again and she felt Desmond wipe some of the tears off of her face.

Desmond swallowed the lump in his throat, "So where does this leave us at?" Lucy said. She looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I would love for you to be with me and to see where this goes." It came out so soflty Desmond wonder if she had even heard what he said.

She replied back in the same type of manor as he did, "Yes. I want you." He couldn't take it any longer. He had to touch her, feel her, be inside her again. He smashed his lips against hers. Desmond pushed her on the bed as he climbed on top of her. He let her head rest on his right forearm and his left hand was on her cheek. He broke the kiss, his lips still close to hers, and looked into her glossy blue eyes.

"I love you Lucy Stillman." he whispered.

She smiled, "And I love you Desmond Miles."

* * *

Sappy? Yes, no, maybe so?? anywho REVIEWWWW!!! :)


End file.
